


Booty

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, butt starings, early relationship awkwardness, i can't remember what inspired this but it had something to do with people staring at spirou's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasio's and Spirou's friendship has recetly turned romantic, Fanta thinks Spirou's butt is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty

"Morning," Fantasio grinned.

 

Spirou nodded, yawning a bit and fixing his bandanna.

 

Fantasio sucked on his pipe, blowing a smoke ring to the early morning air. The ocean wind quickly dispersed it, and he watched it disappear.

 

He clapped his hands, grinning at the thought of waking up before his boyfriend for once. "Fresh ocean air! You can taste the adventure!"

 

Spirou lifted an eyebrow. "Even the pipe tastes fresher, hm?" He stretched a bit. "You're right about adventure though. It's been a while since I've been on a boat."

 

Fantasio stopped to get a good look at Spirou and the outfit he was wearing. He didn't think he had seen that red hoodie before. And the redhead had never worn a bandanna before.

 

Fantasio watched Spirou turn to him and flash him a smile. The smile was returned as the younger man leaned on the railing. Fantasio still wasn't completely used to the recent change in their relationship, and sometimes remembering that looking at his old friend like that was okay made his heart flutter.

 

"You going for a pirate look?" Fantasio stepped closer, eying the sideburns poking from under the bandanna. He wondered if Spirou was planning to keep them.

 

"Says Mister Indiana Jones."

 

Fantasio grinned, taking off his hat and giving a mock bow. "That's Doctor Jones."

 

He pointed at Spirou with his pipe. "You're not a pirate, are you? Here to steal my... What was the thing in those movies? The cup?"

 

He eyed Spirou's chin, wondering if he could feel the stubble if he pulled him into a kiss. The younger man hadn't made it a habit to shave every morning, not yet anyway, so he wondered-

 

Spirou chuckled. "I'm sure your cup is safe from the pirates, Mister Jones."

 

He turned around to face the ocean just as Fantasio stepped closer, apparently not noticing his boyfriend's attempt to embrace him.

 

Fantasio stopped.

 

A mischievous grin spread on his face.

 

Spirou let out a surprised squeak at the slight slap on his bum.

 

"Seems this pirate already has the booty, eh?"

 

Fantasio could see Spirou's hands grasping the railing.

 

"Spirou?" Maybe he shouldn't have.

 

The redhead turned his face away from Fantasio, shaking a bit.

 

"Spi-"

 

Spirou turned to him, letting out the laugh he had been holding. "That was horrible, Fanfan!"

 

Fantasio let out a relieved laugh and pulled Spirou into a kiss. Yes, definitely hadn't shaved today, a stubble was forming on the chin.

 

Spirou pushed him away, gasping for air after the laugh and the kiss. He poked Fantasio in the chest, smiling all the while. "Hor-rib-le!"

 

"Guilty as charged."

 

Spirou sighed. "We really should be going though."

 

Fantasio nodded. They had a job to do. "Yes."

 

Spirou walked to the cabin door, and turned to look back. "But don't worry, no matter how this treasure hunt turns out you'll be getting the booty tonight."

 

And he disappeared inside with a giggle, escaping before Fantasio had time to respond.

 


End file.
